


Ladies' Choice

by gen0820



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 60s, F/M, Hairspray, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen0820/pseuds/gen0820
Summary: Welcome to the 60s, where Dan is the ladies' choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dan, and I love Hairspray. So this happened. Hope you enjoy.

_ “Well, shake it up, baby! Twist and shout!” _

The gymnasium was filled with energy as teens of different grades all danced and swayed to the music that played. People were doing the Shake, the Swim, the Twist, the Mashed Potato, you name it and it was happening. You did your best to push through the crowd of dancers to get to the other side of the room, trying not to bump anyone as you went. This proved to be quite difficult, but with a final shove you made it to the wall. 

You looked at the chairs lining the wall nervously, hoping to find a familiar face. You felt relieved as you did indeed spot one of your friends sitting down. You made your way over and sat next to her with a smile. “Hey, Suzy.”

Suzy gave you a tired smile, hair plastered to her face with sweat. “Hey, (Y/n). Havin’ fun?”

“Not as much as you,” you chuckled, swiping at her bangs. “Have you been dancing this whole time?”

“Can’t help it, I’m a dancing machine,” Suzy replied. “And you know how much energy Arin  has. He only stopped because he saw how tired I was.”

You looked around. “Where is Arin?”

“He went to get drinks. I told him he should take a break before he goes up on stage later.”

You perked up a bit at her comment, feigning surprise. “Are they playing tonight?” Of course, you already knew Arin and his band were playing tonight. That was pretty much the only reason you were here.

Suzy smiled at your excitement. “Mhm, it’s a pretty big gig for them. I’m sure you’re excited to see Dan sing, huh?”

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed. “I like the whole band, not just Dan. They’re good.”

“I could have Arin introduce you to him, ya know.”

“Please stop talking,” you groaned, feeling your face heat up. Suzy opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when Arin emerged from the crowd, a drink in each hand.

He nodded in your direction with a smile. “Hey, (Y/n). Havin’ a good time?”

“Yeah, I’m-”

“We were just talking about the band, Arin,” Suzy interrupted with a grin. She glanced in your direction. “(Y/n) has just been  _ dying  _ to meet the other members.”

Your eyes widened at her. “Suzy-!”

“Oh, yeah?” Arin asked, looking to you. “Why didn’t you tell me, (Y/n)? I’m sure they’d love to meet you, too.”

“N-no, Arin, please. You really don’t have to do that. In fact, I would really rather you didn’t,” you stuttered, feeling more than a little flustered. 

Arin chuckled lightheartedly. “Seriously, it’s fine. They’d love you. We can go right now if we hurry. They should be backstage waiting for me to warm up.”

“I-I-I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Suzy jumped up from her seat with a grin and grabbed your hand. “Then it’s decided. Let’s go!”

Arin laughed and then beckoned for the both of you to follow him. He led you through the crowd and to a small staircase that led to a makeshift door made by a curtain. Suzy pulled you through the curtain where a boy stopped the three of you.

“Stop. You guys aren’t allowed back here,” he said, staring intently at a clipboard.

Arin grinned at the boy. “Barry, it’s me.”

“Who?” he asked and finally looked up at you. He smiled when he saw Arin. “Oh, Arin. I didn’t realize it was you.” He frowned when he looked at yourself and Suzy. “But what about these two?”

“This is Suzy, my girlfriend, and her friend, (Y/n),” Arin said, gesturing to both of you respectively. “They’re the band’s...groupies.”

Barry rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Alright, alright. You guys can go.”

“Thanks, dude,” Arin replied and then continued to lead you two farther backstage. There were a few closed doors that you assumed led to different rooms. He stopped at one labeled “Starbomb” and knocked. Your heart began to speed up as you heard someone inside say, “Just a second.”

The door opened and you had to hold in a sigh of relief when you saw it wasn’t Dan. Instead, there stood Brian, the third member of the trio that was Starbomb. He looked between the three of you and his eyes stopped on you. “Who’s this? A fan?”

Arin smiled at Brian. “Kind of. This is (Y/n), Suzy’s friend.”

“I see,” Brian said, moving aside so that the three of you could go inside. “Come on in.”

Suzy and Arin stepped inside but you wandered in the doorway for a moment, nervous to go in. Brian seemed to notice your reluctance and gestured again for you to enter the room. “Don’t worry, we don’t bite...usually.”

You laughed nervously but entered anyway. The room wasn’t anything fancy, just a storage room that had been fashioned into a temporary dressing room. There was a beaten up old couch pushed up against the wall and a table off to the side. You were a bit confused when you didn’t spot the cause of your racing heart at first. That was until you heard the strumming of a guitar to your right. 

_ “Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad. _

_ Take a sad song and make it better. _

_ Remember to let her into your heart, _

_ Then you can start to make it better.” _

You looked to the source of the singing and your heart almost stopped at the sight. There he sat, the center of so many girls’ affection, on an old wooden chair, feet propped up on a stool as he strummed the strings of the guitar and sang. His long, brown, curly hair rested on his slender shoulders and framed his serene face. Though his hairstyle wasn’t exactly the latest trend, you thought it suited him well. You could only imagine what he would look like if he slicked it back like most did. His eyes were closed as he sang the popular song quietly.

_ “Hey, Jude, don’t be afraid. _

_ You were made to go out and get her. _

_ The minute you let her under your skin, _

_ Then you begin to make it better.” _

“Dan,” Brian interrupted loudly, breaking your trance, “we’ve got guests.”

Dan stopped strumming and opened his eyes slowly, looking to Brian first and then to you. He set down the guitar and stood with a smile, walking over to you with a bounce in his step. As he got closer you began to worry if everyone in the room could hear your heart. 

He stopped in front of you with a grin. “Hey there, baby girl. Who could you be?”

You opened your mouth to reply but were unable to get any words out. “I...I…”

“This is (Y/n). She’s like your number one fan,” Suzy said with a smile, nudging you with her elbow. 

“H-hi, I’m (Y/n),” you stuttered, trying not to think of how dumb you probably sounded.

Dan’s smile widened a bit. “Nice to meet you, (Y/n). I’m Dan, but you can call me Danny if you want.” You floundered for another moment and he chuckled at you. “Do you dance, (Y/n)?”

“Uh, not really.”

“A girl who doesn’t dance, hanging out at a dance,” Dan said thoughtfully. “How ironic.”

“Oh, uh, I mean, I dance a little, but I’m not very good,” you said quickly. 

Dan nodded. “Maybe you could save a dance for me later?”

Your eyes widened so much you were afraid they would pop out of your head. “Oh, uh, I don’t know. I’d probably just step on your feet. Like I said, I’m not very good and-”

“Cool. I’ll find you later, alright, (Y/n)?” he said, winking at you as he backed out of the room. “Guys, I think it’s almost time for us to go on. Let’s go.” He smiled at you one last time. “Catch ya later, baby girl.”

Brian followed and Arin shot you a quick grin before doing the same, leaving you alone with Suzy. You walked over to the couch and sank into the cushions with a sigh. “What just happened?” you asked, still a bit fazed.

“Dan asked you to dance later,” Suzy said with a smirk.

“So that really happened. I didn’t just imagine it.”

“He also called you ‘baby girl’ more than once.”

“Oh my God,” you groaned, covering your face with your hands. “I was such a dork. I could barely speak, Suzy. He probably thinks I’m a total ditz.”

Suzy laughed quietly and sat next to you. “It’ll be okay, girl. I mean, Dan doesn’t ask just anyone to dance.”

“He probably just felt sorry for me.”

“Oh, c’mon, you’re gonna miss the show if you stay back here and mope,” Suzy said and stood back up, pulling her with you. You gave in and let her drag you back to the crowd outside. The boys were already up on stage, setting up their instruments. You and Suzy went back to the far wall and took a seat to wait. After a few more minutes Arin held up a thumbs up, signaling that they were ready to start. The music over the speakers died down and suddenly all attention was on the stage. Dan walked to the center mic and picked it up, turning it on with a squeal of feedback. 

“Hey, everyone. I hope everyone is having a good time tonight,” he said with a relaxed smile. “I’m Dan, and these are my friends Brian and Arin. Some of you might know us as Starbomb.” A few people in the crowd whooped and whistled, probably fans of the band. “I won’t bore you anymore with talk, so let’s just get into the music, shall we?”

Dan started up the song with his guitar, while Brian began playing out a beat on the drums. Arin came in soon with his bass and you instantly knew what song they were playing.

_ “Hey little girl with the cash to burn. _

_ Well, I’m sellin’ somethin’ you won’t return. _

_ Hey little girl take me off the shelf. _

_ ‘Cause it’s hard havin’ fun playin’ with yourself.” _

Your eyes widened and you perked up instantly. They were playing your favorite song of theirs. It had to be a coincidence, right? “They’re playing my favorite,” you said to Suzy.

“What?” she asked, looking at you in confusion. This, in turn, confused you as well. If she hadn’t set this up, then how was it happening?

“This song. It’s my favorite one,” you repeated, trailing off.

_ “Once you browse through the whole selection,  _

_ Shake those hips in my direction.” _

Danny’s eyes found yours as he danced on stage and he winked, smiling into the lyrics. Your heart stopped and you saw Suzy turn to you, a grin plastered to her face. 

_ “The prettiest package she never did see. _

_ Take me home and then unwrap me. _

_ Shop around with every dollar. _

_ I’ve got to be, _

_ The ladies’ choice.” _

Suzy suddenly stood up. “We should dance!”

“Suzy, you know I can’t dance!”

“(Y/n), come on! He’s playing your favorite song!”

You looked from her outstretched hand to Dan up on stage. You swore you almost saw him nod in encouragement. You thought about it for another moment and then nodded at Suzy, taking her hand with a smile. She pulled you onto the dance floor, finding a spot right in front of the stage. You almost turned away again, worried you might embarrass yourself dancing in front of Dan. 

_ “Hey little girl lookin’ for a sale. _

_ Test drive this American male. _

_ It’s gonna take cash to fill my tank, _

_ So let’s crack open your piggy bank. _

_ Hey little girl goin’ window shoppin’, _

_ I’ve got somethin’ that’s traffic stoppin’!” _

Dan got right up to the front of the stage, down on one knee while leaning the mic stand down to sing into it. He looked right at you as he continued singing, and you found yourself beginning to move to the beat.

_ “Hey little girl on a spending spree, _

_ I don’t come cheap but the kisses come free. _

_ On closer inspection I’m sure that you’ll agree. _

_ I’m the ladies’ choice.” _

You shook and shimmied to the beat, hoping you didn’t look like a total doofus. Suzy took your hand and you began to dance together, laughing like idiots. You started not to worry if you looked dumb or not. You were having fun, some of the most fun you’d ever had. And you wouldn’t let anyone’s opinion get in the way of that. There was a musical break in the song and Dan stopped singing, instead dancing about on the stage along with the crowd. You felt him looking at you, and you felt your face heat up as you continued to dance. You looked straight at him as you danced to your heart’s content, and you saw his smile grow until he slid across the stage on his knees, shouting into the mic.

_ “Woooooooow! Hey little girl on a spending spree! _

_ I don’t come cheap but the kisses come free! _

_ On closer inspection I’m sure that you’ll agree! _

_ Ooooh, hey little girl listen to my plea! _

_ I come with a lifetime guarantee! _

_ One day maybe we’ll find that baby that makes three! _

_ It’s the ladies’ choice! _

_ I’m the ladies’ choice! _

_ I’m the ladies’ choice choice choice! _

_ I’m the ladies’ choice!” _

Dan finished the song with a grin as the crowd erupted into shouts of excitement and praise. You joined them in their cheers, clapping and laughing as Dan’s eyes found yours again. He gave you another wink and you smiled in response. 

The band played a couple more songs before finishing their set and heading into the crowd to enjoy themselves. You and Suzy took a seat once again, both exhausted from dancing so much. Arin found you both first and took a seat between you. “So, what did you guys think?” he asked, but by the expression on his face you had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

“You guys were incredible,” you said with a laugh.

“Yeah, you two looked like you were having a ball out there,” he chuckled. “Especially you Miss ‘I Don’t Dance’.”

You suddenly heard Dan’s voice as he emerged from the crowd. “Yeah, baby girl, you got some moves. Why’d you tell me you can’t dance?” he said, taking a seat beside you.

“Well, I still can’t dance very well,” you replied.

Dan laughed. “Well or not, I hope your ready for that dance you promised me.”

“I don’t know if I can dance anymore. I’m exhausted.”

“Doesn’t have to be a fast dance, baby girl. C’mon.”

He stood and took your hand, pulling you with him. You looked to Suzy and Arin for help, but they only gave you matching thumbs ups. 

Danny pulled you over to where a teacher was taking song requests and he leaned close to whisper to him. He nodded and filed through the many records he had before stopping on one and putting it into the player. Dan thanked the teacher and then pulled you back to the dance floor as the song started to play. You almost didn’t recognize it until you heard a familiar voice begin to sing.

_ “Oh, yeah, I’ll tell you somethin’ _

_ I think you’ll understand.” _

Dan stopped near the center of the floor and turned around to face you, putting one hand on your hip and using the other to hold your hand. You put your other hand on his shoulder, completing the slow dance form. You two started to sway slowly to the popular Beatles’ song as it continued.

_ “When I say that somethin’, _

_ I want to hold your hand. _

_ I want to hold your hand. _

_ I want to hold your hand.” _

Dan cleared his throat. “So, how did you like the show?”

“Huh? Oh. Oh! You guys did great! I mean, you guys are always great, so it’s not like I’m surprised you did great. I don’t want you to think that you’re not always great ya know, I just-” Dan’s laugh interrupted your babble. 

“You do that a lot.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he reassured with a smile. “It’s cute.” You blushed and looked down at the floor, hearing him chuckle. “I’m glad you liked the show, though. I asked Arin which song was your favorite.”

You whipped your head up to look at him. “That wasn’t just a coincidence, then?”

“Nah.”

“But why did you bother? You could’ve played anyone’s favorite.”

Dan hummed in thought. “Well, it could be because I like you.”

“Don’t joke like that,” you said with a nervous laugh. But when you saw his serious expression you stopped. “You’re serious? But you just met me.”

Dan chuckled. “You’ve never liked someone you hadn’t met before? Like, watching from afar?”

“Maybe…” 

“Something tells me that means yes.”

“Dan...we barely know each other.”

Dan stopped and propped your head up to look at him. You suddenly felt like you were in a movie, that things like this didn’t happen in real life. “Listen, (Y/n), I’m serious. I want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me better, too. If we like each other, then what’s the harm in giving it a shot?” You stayed silent. “Don’t you want to hold my hand?”

_ “And when I touch you, _

_ I feel happy inside. _

_ It’s such a feelin’ that my love, _

_ I can’t hide. _

_ I can’t hide.  _

_ I can’t hide.” _

Dan started to sing along to the song, twirling you around.  _ “Yeah, you got that somethin’. I think you’ll understand. When I feel that somethin’.” _ He looked to you, expecting you to continue.

You did, though reluctantly.  _ “I want to hold your hand.” _

_ “I want to hold your hand.” _

_ “I want to hold your hand,” _ the two of you finished together before erupting into giggles.

Once your laughter died down he looked at you nervously. “Soooo, whaddya say?”

You thought for a moment before looking into his eyes and smiling.

“I’d love to hold your hand.”


End file.
